


Nobody but You

by Hubris_BNL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, pure fluff yo, w/ some hurt/comfort but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: Aaron fears what the future will bring. Luckily his fiancé is there to keep him together.For the LOVELY @pensiveVisionary who bid on me for the FandomTrumpsHate auction!! Thank you so much and im love you!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensiveVisionary (hamburr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/gifts).



“Aaron, I’m home!” 

Alexander kicked the door to their apartment shut behind him, and smiled as Papageno and Burt trotted over to him, rubbing their faces against his pant legs.

“Hello to you too,” he grinned, moving to drop his suitcase on one of the kitchen chairs. 

The cats had been part of the package deal when he’d started dating Aaron, and while Alexander found himself to be more of a dog person, he couldn’t help but admit he’d grown fond of the two cats. 

“Aaron?” he called again. There was no answer. He turned to the two animals, “Where is he?”

They stared up at him with big eyes for a moment, before turning around and meandering back to whatever they had been doing before. Alex let out a small laugh and shook his head. He swore, they got their attitude from Aaron.

There was no doubt that Aaron was home, he always got home before Alex. His coat was hung up on the rack as well...exactly where it had been this morning. Had Aaron not gone to work? Was he sick? No, that couldn’t be it, Alex had been sure to give him a thorough lecture the last time he had been sick and not called.

Something had to be up.

“Aaron!” Alex stripped off his coat and threw it on the chair, immediately checking each room for his fiancé, “Goddamn it, Aaron I-”

He paused, having opened the door to their shared study only to find Aaron there, sitting at his desk, his back to the door. He was typing furiously, looking between his laptop and a pile of notes which were strewn over the surface of the desk.

The door creaked as he opened it further, but Aaron didn’t turn around. Alex stepped into the room and walked up to him.

“Aaron?” Alex said softly, reaching out to put a hand on his fiancé’s shoulder. He didn’t expect Aaron to swear loudly, nearly jumping out of the chair the moment he touched him.

Alexander pulled his hand back immediately as Aaron whirled around. He almost lost his breath, Aaron looked awful. His clothes were rumpled, his eyes were wide and red, even as Alex looked down, he could see that Aaron’s hands were shaking.

“Alex!” Aaron exclaimed, and it sounded part ways between relief and annoyance, “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Well I did.” he muttered, his eyes wander over to the desk, noticing the empty coffee cups, broken pens, and papers, each with unintelligible writings on them, scattered over Aaron’s normally neat desk.

“Aaron, you look awful.”

He was immediately met with a sharp glare before Aaron turned away from him, going back to whatever he had been doing before.

“Thank you, Alexander,” his tone had become cold, “That’s exactly what I love to hear from my boyfriend.”

“Fiancé.” Alex corrected, trying to lighten the mood with a lopsided grin. Suffice to say it didn’t work.

“I don’t have time for this, Alexander.” Aaron snapped, something more than annoyance seeping into his tone. Frustration, anger?

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” his hands came up to Burr’s shoulders and paused, “Aaron. How long have you been wearing your binder?”

He heard Aaron take a breath, and knew the answer even before he said anything.

“It doesn’t matter-”

“It  _ DOES  _ matter!” Alex stepped up beside the desk and shut the laptop firmly, ignoring the indignant yell from his fiancé, “Aaron, you know it matters, what’s going on?”

“Nothing! Nothing is going on, Alexander-”

“Bullshit. Go get changed,” he held up a finger when Aaron went to protest, “and then I want to see you in the living room. We’re talking about this.”

As Alexander turned and started to leave, he heard Burr swear behind him and get up to follow.

“Oh, so you’re allowed to work yourself to exhaustion and I can’t say anything about it, but when I do it, it’s wrong!”

“It’s not about that, Aaron. It’s about you disregarding your own safety! You know what wearing your binder too long will do to you, now  _ you  _ may not care, but  _ I _ sure as hell do!”

“I care, Alexander, but there was work I had to do. I forgot, excuse me!”

Alex whirled around, coming face to face with Aaron. He poked him accusingly in the chest.

“ _ You _ don’t forget, Aaron. You  _ never  _ forget. So what the hell is going on?”

Aaron was silent, his eyes frozen on Alexander before slowly lowering to the floor. Alex felt his heart clench in his chest, and moved forward, putting a hand on the back of Aaron’s neck and letting his forehead rest against Aaron’s.

“Aaron, I love you, you know that. But I can’t help you unless you let me.”

Aaron’s eyes closed and his shoulders quaked with a shuddering breath. Alex wrapped his arms around him just in time, as Aaron let out a loud sob, burying his face in Alex’s shoulder. He ran his hand over Aaron’s back and kissed his temple.

“It’s alright, Aaron. Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.”

He felt him nod into his shoulder, and as he started to move away, Alex couldn’t help but hold on, not wanting him to move out of the hug. Aaron wiped the tears from his face and a wet laugh escaped his lips.

“Alex, I’m a mess.”

“Why don’t you go get changed and we’ll talk about it, okay?” Alexander urged, “Go get changed Aaron.”

A few minutes later, Aaron came into the living room dressed in a familiar King’s College hoodie, one of Alex’s from University. He walked slowly, staring down at his feet as he went, finally taking a seat next to Alex on the couch. 

Alex was about to speak when Aaron leaned over and simply let his head fall on his shoulder. 

“Alright,” he said, unable to stop the smile that came onto his face as he collected his fiancé into his arms, “Now what’s this all about?”

It took a few minutes and some shaky breaths before Aaron spoke.

“I’m scared, Alex. I’m so scared and it’s so stupid. I’m scared of the future, of getting married, we’re getting  _ married  _ Alexander! Doesn’t that terrify you!? And then there’s your new job and the promotion. It’s all happening so fast. I thought if I ignored it...I don’t know.”

“Ignoring things never makes them go away, Aaron.” Alex said, resting his cheek on the top of Aaron’s head, “I should know, I’m a certified ignorer of things.”

Aaron snorted out a laugh and Alex smiled. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was his ability to make his boyfriend laugh, as well as scream in frustration but that wasn’t the point.

“Aaron, I know it’s scary, I’m scared too. I never expected any of this when I was in high school, and now look at us. But you know I’m always going to be with you through it, right? That’s why we’re getting married, so we have an excuse never to leave each other.”

“I thought it was because you loved me.” Aaron grinned, looking up at Alex as his head rested on his chest.

“Same difference.” he replied, placing a kiss on the top of Aaron’s head, “Plus, how hard could being married be? We’re already parents.”

“Whu-”

“Here, hold your son.”

Papageno was suddenly dropped into Aaron’s lap from above and the surprised look on the cat’s face made him laugh. He settled back against Alex’s chest, whose arms tightened around him. Papageno purred and curled up on his lap, and he smiled when he felt Alex lean down and press a kiss to the side of his face. 

“You know I’m not going anywhere, right? You don’t have to be afraid.”

“Why?” Aaron looked up, “Because you’ll protect me?”

“Damn straight.” 

With that, Alex pulled Aaron closer, capturing his lips as he was still turned to face him. Aaron hummed, melting into the kiss, and clinging to Alex’s shirt. He pulled away gently for a moment, and Alex nearly whined. 

But Aaron looked at him with those eyes, the ones that made him lose his breath, the ones that made his heart skip a beat. And then he smiled, and Alexander’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. 

He was so far gone it was unbelievable.

“Alexander,” Aaron said, snapping him out of his thoughts, “I love you.”

No matter how many times Aaron said that, Alex would never get over it.

“I love you, I love you so much it hurts. You’re perfect, you’re so-”

He was sharply cut off by Alexander’s lips on his, and he laughed. Papageno yowled as Alex pushed Aaron up, consequently pushing the cat off his lap.

“Get outta here, cat.” Alex muttered, kissing Aaron’s cheek and nose, “ _ Stop laughing! _ ”

“But our son!” Aaron couldn’t hold back his giggles, trying to kiss Alex back, but the man was determined to kiss everywhere but his lips.

“You’re impossible.”

“I’m impossible!? You just threw our son on the ground-”

“ _ Aaron! _ ” this time Alexander did whine.

“Alright, alright,” Aaron was still laughing, but Alex had paused long enough to finally allow him to plant a kiss on his lips. “You want to know something?”

“What?” Alex muttered, his face close to Aaron’s, his hair falling out of his ponytail and brushing against Aaron’s forehead.

“I’m glad I’m marrying you. I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else.”

Alexander blinked, as if that hadn’t been what he was expecting to hear. But his look of surprise melted into one of joy and he bumped his head against Aaron’s. 

“Right back atcha, Burr.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @hamilanne (((also yell at pensiveVisionary for bidding on me ((bc they're lovely and perfect and also so super amazing at writing)) @hambrr)))


End file.
